


colors

by barebones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free-Verse Poetry, M/M, cas is dead so dean is too basically, i guess, sorry guys i'm not great at tagging yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barebones/pseuds/barebones
Summary: popping the cherry on my ao3 account w/ some weird and angsty free-verse poem about the s12 finale. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ





	colors

he is light cast through the stained glass of  
the church of Jimmy Novak

a kaleidoscope of shrapnel  
whose motion makes  
old scars ache

whose each extraneous breath  
takes and takes

until it _doesn’t_  
anymore

in his throat the blade is hot  
Grace chokes him, betrays him  
cataracts over his eyes, robbing  
the thief of sight

from arched windows he spills  
refracted rainwater into  
_nothing_

it is to the cosmic crescendo of ancient  
cities collapsing  
skies splitting  
children crying from behind blood-splashed doors

that he quiets

he is the span of a million mortal moments  
the collector of tears and fears, of  
common currencies gambled away by  
hapless hunters whose  
laden pockets cannot  
stop  
_this_

he is dying dead done

bidding the warm hands of  
shaky sentimental sweethearts  
to explore the vacant house that is—  
that was—  
hardly angel  
almost human

death cannot stop sweetheart’s lips from  
tremulously touching the brow that will never crease in  
candid confusion or holy fury ever  
_again_

they plead, _Cas Cas Cas, c’mon, don't—_

before they kiss and they kiss  
for the first and final times the ones which  
tried so hard before their silencing to say,

_I love you, I love you, I love you—_

a litany from light itself  
echoed too late


End file.
